


Viva La Vida ( A Camp Camp David x Reader)

by thatsaxyfangirl



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsaxyfangirl/pseuds/thatsaxyfangirl
Summary: After finishing the 3rd year of your Master's Degree in Child Psych, you find yourself in Sleepy Peak for the summer. Unfortunately, recently you had hit rock bottom after a series of events had led you to be completely on your own. Even so, you have always had a love for children. After meeting someone and when you seeing the ad for an open position for a camp counselor at Camp Campbell, you immediately took the offer. After all, they're just a bunch of kids, right? Little did you know what you were signing up for.
Relationships: David (Camp Camp)/Reader, Max & Science Camp Neil & Nikki (Camp Camp), Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction All Time Low

_A lot can happen in the summer. The air is always sweet and crisp in Sleepy Peak. It's been so long since I've felt at home. College is great, but I can't seem to put my thoughts to rest while I'm there. All my life I've looked at college as a sanctuary, but now it feels like a prison I've finally been released from. There's still apart of me that wonders how Buzz and Nancy are. Is that weird of me to wonder about them? They're my parents, it's not weird (Y/N). Also Brad, but he's fine. (Y/N) you've seen his FaceBook he's fine. I think he's with that bitch he cheated on you with, but fine none the less._

_(Y/N)_

You put the pen down. Writing always seemed to put you at ease. Even when it was impossible to feel, your pen could always translate your thoughts into those precious words on the page. The reality was a frightening place, but at least you had your precious pen. It was a gift from your sister Marissa, she had always encouraged you to write. On the pen there was a quote, it said,

_"Eyes are the window to the soul, while words are the mirror of the heart"_

The words had rubbed off over the years, but these words were engraved in your heart. (Y/N) looked at the clock, it was 5:53 PM, it was almost time for your shift at 6:30. Then it hit you, you hadn't had dinner yet. The apartment you called home was rather small and only had a small fridge and stove. You were clever and used an old TV table as both a countertop and a table. Walking over to the fridge, you opened it. You rolled your eyes. Empty. Save a bottle of ketchup that may be a bit expired, but nothing to sustain you for your shift at an electronic store. Your apartment wasn't too far from the grocery store, plus your car was totaled. So you got ready to walk. Before you left, you looked in the mirror. Your grey sweatpants were not gonna do, so you slipped on a pair of jeans and put on an (F/C) t-shirt. You brushed your (H/C) hair, put on just a little mascara, and went out the door.

The walk was nice, but something just felt off. As you were walking, a strange teal haired girl and an apathetic looking boy passed by. You smiled at them, but you saw the girl looked a little sickly. You stopped and asked the boy, "Where are your parents?" Hearing the girl cough a little, you then got on your knee,

" Are you ok?" The boy got in (Y/N)'s face and shouted,

"Get the fuck out of our way," waving the girl on he said,

"C'mon Nikki." 'Nikki' gave you a weak smile and said, "I'll be fi- fi- achoo!! Max, I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last"

'Max' dragged her along, flipped you off and started running. You were confused and slightly offended but you just shrugged it off, you had seen and done weirder things when you were their age. You checked your phone, it was 6:15 now, but the store was just up ahead. You got to the store and grabbed a basket. You only had 10 minutes now, but the electrical store was next door so you had enough time, plus your boss, Lester, was pretty chill about this kind of thing. You went down the chip aisle and grabbed a small can of Pringles, a sandwich, and a water bottle. It was a small meal and it could keep you tided over for your 4-hour shift, and hopefully even breakfast tomorrow morning. You went to check out and the line was rather short. You set your basket down on the conveyer belt.

As the woman slowly scanned your items a red-haired man walked up behind you. He gave you a sincere smile, as he placed his groceries on the belt. The cashier then said, "That'll be $5.98" fumbling with your wallet for a couple of seconds, you pulled out your credit card and gave it to the woman. She swiped it, looked at her screen, and swiped it again. She handed you the card back and said,

"Sorry it got declined, do you have any other way of paying?" You shook your head, what a wonderful turn of events! Then the man spoke behind you,

"I can pay for it. It's no trouble." You looked at him and then started to speak,

"You don't have too, it's just a-" he cut you off,

"No no, I insist" he hands the cashier a 10 dollar bill, "give her the change please."

She hands you the 4 dollars and you stand there speechless. You then smile at the man,

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you." He held up his hand,

"Don't even worry about it, I'm David by the way." You shake his hand,

"(Y/N)" you both lock eyes for a couple of seconds and then both look away. You walked out the door, but the stranger was still on your mind. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green. You had always had a knack for eyes, and his... your phone swiftly pulled your attention from this handsome stranger with a buzz. It was a text from your boss.

_**"Your employment has been terminated. We just got a new worker named Neil who can handle everything at the shop, sorry! Wish you the best of luck.** "_

Your eyes grew wide as you stared in shock. Rent was due tomorrow and you were broke and without a job. You just sat down outside of the store. Tears started forming, it was the perfect storm. Then a paper flew by. It was a blink and you would've missed it kind of moment. You picked up the paper and began reading. It was a newspaper full of job listings. In the center was a job as a summer camp counselor where the people seemed pretty desperate. It read:

**CAMP CAMPBELL**

**HELP WANTED**

Summer camp in need of additional CO COUNSELOR

Dial: 555-CAMP to Apply

Office Hours 7 am-7pm

Ask to Speak with Gwen

_No, we do not know where Cameron Campbell is._

Something inside you told you to call the number. You picked up your phone and you dialed the number. Almost immediately someone answered your call. The voice sounded femanine and was shakey, but the person seemed to know what she was doing.

"Hi this is Gwen I am a co counsl— sorry please hold for one second. SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHITS! Anyways, I take it this is for the ad in the newspaper?"

"Yeah, my name is (Y/N) I have a sound resume, and a partially finished degree in child psych and music." You hear kids screaming in the background of the call, and the woman groggily says,

"Can you be here tonight? I'm sure you're fine." She then says, "I swear to god these kids are insane." you give a nervous laugh, and say,

"Well, my car kinda got totaled so I don't know if I can get there today."

"I can drive you!" You jumped, you saw David from earlier smiling from ear to ear. He had the girl and boy with him from earlier. The boy was staring daggers at you well the girl looked like she could fall over dead. There was also a nerdy boy who looked quite scared. David then blushed and scratched his head,

"Sorry to eavesdrop, (Y/N) but I couldn't help seeing you pick up the flier for Camp Campbell, I work there!," he learned near the phone and you put it on speaker, "Hi-Co Counselor Gwen!" You smiled awkwardly as the woman sighed on the other line

"David what the fu— " remembering you were there also she quickly said, "-uuun hearing you! Sure you can drive her, just get her over here! If it's ok with you (Y/N)" you stammer for a minute and say,

"Sure, but we need to stop by my apartment fir-" in a rather hurried tone she said,

"Ok thanks for calling bye Bye! Space kid what did I tell you about getting on the roo-" She then hung up. David was smiling at you and brought you into a hug. He then let go and blushed a little,

"Sorry, force of habit, I love hugs." You also blushed and waved it off. You all were walking towards the car. Max rolled his eyes,

"Great, there's another one of you fuckers I have to deal with." the nerdy boy then said,

"C'mon Max she doesn't seem that bad." Nikki was turning green so (Y/N) picked her up into a piggyback ride. You finally got to the car and the kids looked like they were worn out. David opened up the passenger door for you, he then asked you,

"So where's your apartment?" you then said,

"It's just a mile or so up this road." He got in on the driver's side and asked the passengers, "Everyone have their seat belts on?" Max buckled his seat belt and yawned and said,

"Fuck off David" David smiled slightly, and just calmly said

"Language Max" he started up the car and the kids fell asleep. He drove to your apartment and said,

"I'm gonna stay here with the kids" You gave him a smile and a thumbs up and went inside. You thought about this new job. It was gonna be a challenge, but your co-workers seemed nice. The only kid who was a bit of an issue was Max. He worried you slightly because of his fits of rage, but maybe some affection could help him? Also, David, he seemed, just perfect. There was something about him, you just couldn't name it. Stepping inside your apartment was weird. There was not a lot to pack, you didn't have a lot. The first thing you picked up was your pen and trusty notebook. You put that in your purse and threw your clothes in a decent-sized duffle bag along with other essentials. You brushed out your hair one last time and threw on a grey hoodie. You left a note on your bed for your landlord to find in the morning.

_I cannot pay rent and I am moving out._

You checked your phone, it was 9:15. You opened the door and slammed it. You walked to the car and saw David smiling at you. That same something came back when you saw him. Even just a small part of you felt that finally, things were gonna go right.

Little did you know the summer you were in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as often as I can, I have so many plans! Also, every chapter is gonna be a different song title I suggest listening to them!! They're all from my playlist. This is gonna be a long fiction and I'll try and update consistently. This story is also going to be published on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net if you like those formats better. Cheerio! And all comments are appreciated!


	2. 3 AM

You got in the car and David started down the road. It was quiet in the car other than the snoring of the kids in the back and David's audiobook playing. You decided to write a little, just to ease your mind.

_I could never have imagined this is how my life would go. Carpe Diem right? I'm in the car with 4 people I've never met at a camp I've never heard about. Are they gonna kill me? They're definitely Oh well, I don't have much to live for other than finishing my degree. David... I know it's too soon to tell, but I've never had anyone do that for me. How does someone have so much kindness? I'm sure he has some kind of flaw, like pedophilia or something. Also, he's a murderer. A pedophiliac murdere- HE'S NOT A MURDERER (Y/N) my emotions are being weird again agh. Maybe it'll work out_

_(Y/N)_

You put your pen down and looked over a David. He had a natural smile on his face, not as enthusiastic as before, just a nice peaceful smile. His hair was still standing tall and looked very neat and kemp. Your (H/C) hair had begun to frizz up and you began to untangle it with your fingers. Then you remembered, you never formally thanked David for his act of kindness,

"Hey David," he glanced over with all the kindness of the world in his voice,

"Yes (Y/N)?" 

"I- I don't think I ever thanked you for earlier at the store," he waved it off,

"It was nothing, you needed help, and I-" you cut him off, and 

"It's just, that one act of kindness was all I needed just then you know? Sometimes that's all someone needs, just one act of kindness. Thank you for giving that to me David, I do appreciate it" David smiled at (Y/N) as they stopped at a stop sign,

"That means a lot (Y/N), you should get to sleep, it's late." David turned off the lights, "Do you need anything?" You waved him off,

"I'm fine, good night David."

"Good night (Y/N)

**David's POV**

David silently thanked the stars because it was dark. After all, he must have been very red. He didn't know how to feel. His heart was going 1000 beats a minute. No one ever really said anything like that to David. Not even Bonquisha. Also, (Y/N) gosh darn she was a very pretty girl. That wasn't why he paid for her, of course not. He had more respect for women than just basing their worth on their looks. There was no denial in David's mind that she was beautiful though. He quickly thought to himself,

"Don't get ahead of yourself David! You, Gwen, and (Y/N) can be CBFL's! YOU'VE KNOWN HER FOR AN HOUR! Oh darn, I need to breathe. We're almost there anyhow. Plus I'm not ready for a relationship, after splitting with his Bon Bon, I'm emotionally ready for that." 

He glanced over at (Y/N), "Even with that hoodie and those jeans she does look awfully cold. The nights here sure are chilly. Never the less, a true camp man is always prepared!" He pulled over on the side of the road and quietly opened the trunk he pulled out a nice flannel blanket and put it in the car. He started it up and put if over (Y/N) He smiled at her, she looked so pretty while she slept. Suddenly David heard a voice from the back of the car,

"David, how much further until we get back to camp? Also, while I have your attention what are 'hookers and blow'? My mom always mentions it, and Max and Neil seemed mad when I said it" it was Nikki, she was sounding better but she still seemed exhausted, 

"Probably another half an hour and well- you see... never mind. Go back to sleep Nikki" Nikki shrugged,

"I'll just ask Gwen tomorrow!" Nikki immediately fell asleep. Suddenly David's mind jerked back to the camp. It was very late, but he should call Gwen. Just to ask her about the sleeping arrangements. His stomach dropped. Gwen got the smaller cabin, that meant that... Oh dear... He quickly dialed her,

"Jesus David, it's 2 am or something, what do you need?" he stuttered,

"I- uh, how are sleeping arrangements gonna work? I know your cabin only has one bed, but I could set up a cot for her or I-"

"What about your cabin? You have a couch. My cabin is tiny, plus I need my own space." Gwen gasped,

"Waaaaaait are you scared to sleep in the same cabin as (Y/N) because you like her?" David quickly denied this claim,

"No No No, I just respect her privacy, and I wouldn't want Mr. Campbell to come back to camp and get mad at me fo-" Gwen cut him off,

"She's sleeping in your cabin and that's final." Gwen hung up and went back to sleep. David sighed, he didn't want things between (Y/N) and him to be awkward. Should he wake her up? She looked so peaceful, they were just entering the camp now anyways. 

The camp sign was visible just up ahead. David pulled up and opened the door. He saw Max laying on Neil's shoulder. Somehow Nikki had managed to flip upside down in her seat. He smiled at the campers, they were so much sweeter when they slept. He carefully picked up Max and Neil and took them to their tent. Then as he was about to pick up Nikki, she shot up and ran into her tent. Weird, but with Nikki's normal behavior, this barely phased David.

He then looked at (Y/N). Somehow, she still was sound asleep. Her (H/C) was messy but still looked amazing. He went to pick her up. Is it weird to carry her to her tent? If it was Gwen, she would slap David silly, but (Y/N) didn't seem like the type to do that. Why is she so perfec-? He then shook his head, she was his CBFL. She probably was already in a relationship anyhow. Plus, he needed to take care of himself before entering another relationship. He thought about it a little more and decided to wake her up. He lightly nudged her arm,

"Hey (Y/N), we're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading this! It means a lot to see that people are reading this. I hope it's enjoyable! Please correct me with anything (because I'm sure I make tons of mistakes), or just say hi if you want in the comments, this is an ongoing fic and it might be very long but I have many surprises in store. The song for this chapter is 3 AM by AJR, HIGHLY suggested for you to listen to, Campe Diem!


	3. Life on Mars?

**Your POV**

After falling asleep you barely remembered anything. All you remember was David waking you up and helping you walk to a cabin. You collapsed on the bed and swiftly fell asleep. You usually didn't sleep too well. In fact, the thought of being left alone all night in your subconscious scared you. All of your life you have buried your emotions deep, and they've escaped in forms of visions at night. Although your old psychologist diagnosed you with 'Night Terrors', you never persisted with treatment. Tonight, your mind gifted you with a dream. It was a simple one, you were lying in a river bed. The water felt nice as it ran through your hair. Then it was time to wake up. You usually automatically got up at sunrise, and today was no exception.

You felt your hair. Greasy. You knew you needed to take a shower. You rose out of bed to see David asleep on the couch. Your face turned hot, you took his bed. He was saying the names of trees in his sleep, pine, cedar, even juniper. This man has dedication you thought to yourself. You walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. You took a look at yourself. You looked good for having slept for 3 hours. Of course, your (H/C) hair was a mess, but you swiftly brushed it out. On the sink, you saw a uniform, neatly folded. There was a note, probably from David or Gwen,

_Hi (Y/N)! Welcome to Camp Campbell. This is your official uniform! Of course, you can add any accessories as long as you wear the uniform! I just know we are going to be Counselor Buddies For Life! Wake up call for the kids is at 7 every morning, but today since you were up so late, I decided to let you sleep in._

You chuckled at this because you were up before whoever wrote this, most likely David, thought you would've slept in.

_Have a wonderful day, and don't forget Campe Diem_

_David :)_

You smiled and began to undress. You stepped in the shower and washed your hair and body. You used the extra towel he left out and got dressed in your uniform. It was a pair of green khakis and a green shirt with a tree on it. When you tried the khakis on they were a bit too small. You decided to ditch the khaki's and put on some jeans. You were sure your co workers wouldn't mind. You brushed out your hair again and you heard David get up,

"Goooooood mornin- (Y/N)? Oh, golly she left, if only Gwen had listened to me about the sleeping arrangements!" now you were intrigued and humored by his ignorance so you stayed silent, " She probably thinks I'm a creep, oh no! I have to make things right!" He stopped,

"I should brush my teeth first though, I probably have bad morning breath." You decided you wanted to scare the redhead so you crouched behind the door and turned off the lights. David pushed open the door and went to the sink. He began humming as he brushed his teeth. You slowly crept up behind him and then you shouted,

"BOO!" David spat out his toothpaste and brush and screeched

"AhhhHHhhHHHHhhh" He then saw you and looked relieved. Smiling, you punched his arm playfully,

"Just messing with you, how'd you sleep?" he grinned from ear to ear,

"Amazing! Sometimes I just lie awake waiting for morning to come! I'm a morning person, and a day and night person too! Camp Campbell is the best, you are going to love it here." he rinsed his mouth out, "I'm gonna give you the most camp-tastic tour you have ever had!" you smiled back at him,  
"I'll let you finish getting ready first." His face turned red,  
"Oh yeah, I usually shower at night, but I can get changed in a jiffy!" You closed the door and said,  
"Just come out when you're done!" After only 5 minutes David came out of the restroom. His fiery red hair was neatly styled into a plume at the top of his head. His vest was perfectly straight and his shirt was tucked in neatly. His eyes were the same enchanting forest green yesterday. He smiled, he was always smiling it seemed,  
"Are you ready for the best tour ever!"  
"Yep!" You mock saluted him, Alright David! Lead the way!" he opened the door for you,

"Ladies first." you raised your eyebrows at him,

"Isn't that a little sexist?" he stammered and turned as red as a stop sign,

"I- I'm sorry (Y/N) I d-didn't mean it like that, I- I mean I c-can g-go first." you giggled and walked through the door,

"I'm messing with you David! Where to first?" David walked next to you and took you around the camp. When you reach the flag pole eyes sparkled as he shows you the camp salute. You try to do it, but your ring finger kept slipping.

"Here, use your thumb to hold your finger in place." he took your hand and pushed your thumb and placed it on top of your ring finger, for someone who worked at a camp, he sure had soft hands "Alright! Perfect! You are the best at this!" A woman with maroon hair came up to you with an extra cup of coffee. She looked oddly familiar. Suddenly it hit you,

"Hold on, I know you! Gwen! Remember me? From Mr. Kyle's class." Gwen's eyes lit up,

"Oh yeah! Boy I'm so happy I graduated and I don't have to deal with that ass hole anymore. You still playing that alto sax right?" you smiled,

"You bet!" David's smile grew bigger,

"You're a musician too?" he began to pull out his guitar, "I can play a camp song and you could play a solo or sing-along-" Gwen quickly shot him down,

"It's too early, there will be time later." You were confused, 

"How long have you had that guitar?" The redhead shrugged,

"I always keep it on me just in case!" Instead of investigating this further, you caught up with Gwen a little more. She seemed to be doing well. Suddenly David brought both of you into a group hug,

"I just know we are all gonna be CBFL's!!" Gwen dropped the coffee and it spilled on David's shoes. He let out a yelp,

"Owie!! Gwen, you and (Y/N) wake the campers today while I take care of, this" Gwen gave a thumbs up and you smiled at him. David was out of earshot when Gwen whispered,

"So when's the wedding?" this comment caught you by surprise, 

"Wha- I," Gwen shrugged,

"I mean, I see how he looks at you, he's obviously interested!" You both continued walking to the tents. It surprised you to see some of the campers were already awake. There was a little boy with a fishbowl on his head wearing a makeshift space suit holding a mini rocket. He came up to you and said,

"Howdy!" Max from yesterday threw a rock at the boy's helmet and said to him,

"Shut up Space Kid! Nobody cares about what you have to say." the boy looked hurt by this comment, but he shook his head and continued playing blissfully with his rocket. Gwen went from tent to tent explaining what each camper did, 

"And this one is Nerris, she loves D and D. Each one kinda has their own little thing." she then motioned to the three campers you rode in the car with, "Usually the little shits have their own adventures. Since today is Saturday, we let the kids do their own thing. " David came up to you and Gwen,

"How are my two favorite people doing?" Gwen rolled her eyes,

"I told her about the kids, do you want to introduce her, or do I have to?"

"I can," David called at the campers over, they all stood staggered, "Good morning campers! Is everyone up and ready for a fantastic day of camp!" the kids all audibly groaned, Max angry asked David,

"Why do we have to listen to you? Saturday is the one day we don't have to deal with your bull shit." David scolded Max,

"Hey language!" returning to the front of the campers, he continued, "As you can see we have a new counselor! Everyone meet (Y/N)" the boy who Gwen told you was the camp bully raised his hand,

"Wait does this mean that you or Gwen are being let go?" Max smirked,

"Hopefully David." you shook your head, 

"Listen, your counselors just needed an extra hand, so they hired me, it happens all the time at summer camps like these. " the campers all looked happy and intrigued as you spoke, then you saw David. He looked transfixed, longing for each new word you would say. Gwen, noticing this, said, 

"Well, Quartermaster probably has breakfast made, so let's go to the mess hall." Gwen led the campers to the hall while David and you lagged behind, catching any stragglers. David kept glancing at you while you were walking, and it made your face a little redThe kid everyone called Space Kid held your hand and rambled on about space. Little did you know the plan being hatched by a certain 3 campers near the front of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! Every view makes me very happy. The song for this chapter is Life on Mars by David Bowie, it's an amazing song and is another highly suggested song by me. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I might take a day off. Campe Diem!


	4. Creep

You ate your breakfast at the counselor's table. It was mashed potatoes, which you thought was an odd choice for breakfast, but you decided not to question it. You were very hungry and finished your potatoes before the other counselors. You excused yourself and went to talk to the campers. A couple of kids moved their nearly empty trays to come to sit by you. The one everyone called Space Kid asked you,

"So (Y/N) do you like space!" then Nerris scoffed,

"Pfft! Why would anyone like space when they go on adventures on the earth with magic??" You chuckled,

"Yes, I do like space Space Kid. I always loved learning about the Apollo missions! Nerris, I would love to go on adventures with you. Do you need a DM? I'm a level 16 mage."

"It's 'Nerris the Cute' but I'll give you a pass," she smiled with her braces showing, "So what edition do you play?"

The campers' eyes filled with delight as they continued to talk to you. As the campers put their trays away, they gravitated towards you. Nurf talked with surprising knowledge about many philosophical issues, and Harrison freaked your mind with many different illusions. Even Nikki was warming up to you, as she talked about how to talk to wolves. They all seemed to like you, all except Max, who was sitting glaring at you.

**Max Pov**

Another shitty counselor and of course no one even cared. Sure she was cool and nice now, but give her a few days, and she'll crack... right? Max sat at the table flicking around his mashed potatoes. Even his two best friends seemed to like her. They were gonna embarrass her by dumping mashed potatoes on her, but now that would just make him look like a big dick. Part of him wanted to go over to her, but he knew he couldn't. The campers would call him weak and laugh at him. He looked at Neil, he was laughing with (Y/N). Laughing! Neil barely laughed as it is. 

Neil and Nikki came up to Max. Max just rolled his eyes and said,

"How awful is she?" Nikki then said,

"She's actually pretty cool, I taught her how to talk to wolves and she seemed very interested."

"And I taught her about quantum physics and she understood," Neil gushed, "I think you'd like her, she's the best." Max exploded,

"God listen to yourselves! I'm sick and tired of you kissing her ass! She has to have some secret, and we're going to find it. You guys in?" Neil and Nikki looked at each other. Nikki shrugged, and Neil spoke up,

"Alright, but if you're wrong about this, you have to give her a chance," Max smirked,

"Deal." breakfast finished and the trio went outside, and began walking towards the counselor's cabin

**David Pov**

How is she so perfect? David ushered the kids outside, but he couldn't stop thinking about (Y/N). He knew he shouldn't, but he believed that love conquers all in the end. Gwen nudged him with her arm and smiled,

"You totally like (Y/N)," David tried to speak, but Gwen quickly shut him down, "I know, I know 'you still aren't sure about how you're feeling after Bonquisha' but she's old news now. Let yourself feel!! She obviously likes you too." this comment made blush, did she? He smiled at his friend,

"Thanks, Gwen, I needed that."

"No problem, now go! Also, can you and (Y/N) hold down the fort for the day? I have a date at 5" 

"Ooooo who?" he shook his head, "Never mind, I respect your boundaries good luck and bye!" David began walking around the camp. (Y/N) had managed to get the kids playing a game of ultimate frisbee altogether. She was laughing when she looked at David. She shot him a smile and waved him over. Blushing like mad, David shuffled over to her. He cleared his throat to speak when (Y/N) said,

"Man, these kids are quite amazing aren't they David?" he softly smiled,

"Yep! They all love you! Golly, you sure are amazing at this counselor stuff. Have you been a counselor before?"

"Nope, I love kids though. It makes me happy seeing each one explore what they like and what passions they have," (Y/N) looked at David, "I'm glad that I'm apart of it." David looked back at her,

"I'm glad you are too (Y/N). Boy if Gwen was here I'm sure she'd say the same thing!"

"Speaking of Gwen," she said looking around, "Where is she?"

"She's going on a date tonight!" David gushed, "Gwen's like a sister to me, and I know that she's going to find an amazing person!" 

"Huh, I guess she and Jamie didn't work out." Suddenly, Gwen came up, with a certain trio in her arms,

"Sorry to bother you two love birds, but these shits were sneaking in your cabin" David's face felt hot and he began to deny it when Max pulled out a notebook. You could see (Y/N)'s eyes widen with fear,

"Well, at least I'm not still heartbroken over some guy named Josh like (Y/N)! Wow, this is pathetic! Oh and there's more," he flipped to a random page and began reading, "It says here that (Y/N) was kicked out of the house on Christmas Eve after her sister Marrisa die... wait..." He continued reading silently before (Y/N) snatched the book away and simply said before walking off,

"It's not ok to go through other people's stuff, Max." Max looked at the other campers, who all looked mad at him, Neil spoke up,

"Max, that was not cool. I mean, taking the diary is one thing, but reading it to everyone, that's just messed up."

"Even I know my limits," Nurf said, crossing his arms, "exposing someone's inner thoughts like that, that's just low." Max then said quietly,

"I- I didn't know" 

David whispered something inaudible to Gwen and she nodded and said,

"Don't be too long," She then addressed the campers,

"Listen, because of what Max did, we're going to take the next hour in the mess hall and talk about respect." everyone grumbled but followed Gwen to the mess hall. David went after (Y/N). He found her, sitting on the dock. Her hair was acting like a veil over her face as she stared down, entranced by the water. He simply asked,

"Can I sit here?" this took (Y/N) by surprise, but she just nodded. He sat down, and his legs fell into the water, soaking his shoes again,

"And there goes my last pair of shoes"

This made her giggle a little. They sat in silence for a few minutes when (Y/N) looked at David with teary eyes and just said,

"You didn't have to come over you know."

"Yes I did, I care about you and I understand what you're going through. Well not entirely, but I want to help," David sighed, "Trust me when the kids saw that I was dumped by my old girlfriend for not being 'man enough' They didn't let it go for weeks it felt like. It made it harder for me to get over her, but eventually, the feelings did disintegrate and allowed me to open up new doors in my life."

"I am over him, it's just... he used to promise me this someday where everything would be perfect, and we'd be married, have a family, all that stuff. Then he went and cheated on me." then (Y/N) laughed and wiped her face, "I'm crazy aren't I." David chuckled,

"If you're crazy, then I'm out of my mind. I know it seems stupid right now, but trust me, things won't always feel this bad. Don't give up. I want you to know that I always got your back (Y/N)." 

"That means a lot David, do you think the campers are ok? I feel bad for leaving Gwen, she has that date and-" 

"She'll be fine, her date isn't until later. Plus, I'm sure it's nothing she can't handle. Are you ready to get back to the Mess Hall?" 

"Yeah. I hope the kids are being good for Gwen." David held out his hand and hoisted (Y/N) up on her feet. 

**Your POV**

It was very sweet of David to come over to you. At the same time, you felt guilty to take him away from the kids and the other counselor. Those feelings you were trying to deny, however, were just growing. As you were walking back, you gave him a nice tight hug. This made David and your face flush as you both walked back to the mess hall. David went to open the door when he began stammering,

"I- mean if you don't want me to I don't have to-" this made you laugh as you went in the door next to him,

"David, it's fine either way, I was messing with you." the campers were all sitting at the tables listening to Gwen as she spoke. David gawked at this, it was like he had never seen the campers so well behaved! As the campers noticed, your entry, Space Kid walked up with a piece of construction paper folded. Your eyes filled with tears as you opened it up. It was a card signed by all of the campers, except Max. Part of you was hurt, by you didn't really expect him to anyways. Gwen finished up and dismissed the campers. She came up to you and David,

"Hopefully they learned a thing or two about snooping. You feeling better (Y/N)?" you nodded and asked Gwen,

"David told me about the date, do you need help getting ready?" Gwen waved it off,

"Eh it's a blind date, I'm just gonna wear a semi-formal top and jeans. You two don't get in much trouble while I'm gone. They've already had lunch by the way. QM insisted on it. Bye guys" David smiled,

"You got this Gwen!" you gave her a thumbs-up as she walked out the door. Then you said to David,

"I'm gonna go freshen up in the cabin." David nodded and you walked to your cabin. When you entered, you found a boy in a blue hoodie sitting alone on your bed holding a white piece of paper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading this again! I really do appreciate all the people here reading this! Sorry about the POV changes, I wanted to experiment a little :). I'd like to say that if you haven't read ItsyBitsySpider01's David x Reader on Wattpad, I would STRONGLY recommend it. One of the sweetest people I have ever encountered and they really do inspire me. The song is Creep by Radiohead and it's an amazing song! Campe Diem!


	5. Firework

Max was quite confusing. He looked genuinely sad there on your bed, but he had been so rude and calloused earlier. He bashfully handed you the note and said, 

"Family can suck sometimes, sorry about earlier." you opened the note and began to read silently,

_I'm sorry (Y/N), I really didn't know about all that shit. It puts me in a weird place saying this, but it takes a lot for me to trust people. It made me mad seeing you happy because I never feel happy. I want to trust you, but I need to know I can first. Give me time. Also, don't tell the other campers about this or I will fucking end you_

_-Max_

You smiled at the boy, who went from apologetic to apathetic real fast. He rolled his eyes and you gave him a swift hug. He tried to hide it, but you could tell he was smiling. 

"I forgive you, Max, you can go back to the other campers," then you scolded him, "but please don't go through people's stuff again. It makes you seem like a creep." the boy walked out the door but then stopped before continuing

"Really though, thanks. See ya." Then the boy with the spacesuit came up to you. He had an extra space ship in hand and he asked you,

"Hey, do you wanna play space with me?" You smiled and walked with the boy back to the space camp booth. As you were walking you shouted,

"The last one to the booth is space junk!" you both began racing, but you went a little slower to give him the illusion that he was winning. He arrived there first and you fake panted,

"I swear you're faster than the Challenger," he looked slightly disheartened by this comment, "before the crash." then he lit up,

"I'll be Neil Armstrong! Did you know my uncle is Buzz Aldrin?" you smiled

"Really? That's insane! I'll be mission control

"Houston, are we a go for liftoff?" you saluted him. As you continued to play with Space Kid, you saw Max. He looked a lot less grumpy as he and his two friends set off fireworks on the dock. He looked at you briefly and you could've sworn you saw him smile. Then as they exploded, you saw David frantically run over to scold them. Max began to point a bottle rocket that was lit at David's stomach. You dropped the rocket to run over and take the rocket from the boy Shocked by this, it went off and hit you in the side of your arm. There was a little blood, and you really hated blood. It felt like someone had stabbed your arm. You let out a shriek, 

"Fuck that hurts!!" David looked at you and said to the campers,

"It's about dinnertime, so you kids go ahead while I take care (Y/N)" They all went into the mess hall while David took out some disinfectant and bandages from his pocket, he beamed,

"As I always say, you should be prepared for anything here at Camp Campbell!" he began applying the disinfectant to the wound. You jokingly rolled your eyes,

"C'mon David, I'm not ten like these campers, I can do this myself" David insisted,

"(Y/N) you kept it from hitting me, keeping you from getting infected is the least I could do!" he put the bandage on, "perfect, now, let's go to the campers."

You both got your meals and sat down at the table. It was mashed potatoes again, but you were hungry. You finished the mound of mashed potatoes in about five and David looked in shock,

"How did you do that? I usually take 22 minutes to finish my food!"

"I've always been a quick eater, ever since I was a kid," you thought back, "In middle school, I'd eat as fast as possible and practice jazz in the band room."

"Oh yeah, I remember Gwen saying you played the saxophone!" David's eyes grew wide, "Do you have one here?" 

"I left it back at my dorm in school, but I wish I could've brought it." 

"Oh well, I'm sure you are a great musician. Maybe," David's eyes lit up as he squealed, "since it's your first night here we can have a campfire!" you smiled at the thought. Roasting marshmallows while sitting around a campfire. Scaring the campers shitless with a scary story.

"I would love that a lot!" but then you remembered, "But with the firework incident is it really a good idea to trust the kids around the fire?"

"Pfft, they always get tired when we do it," he smiled basically reading your mind, "besides I have all sorts of scary stories"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOOooOOo I wonder what David's scary story is gonna be. Ok but seriously this chapter was a bit short but I have a lot on my plate. My sister's birthday is in 3 days, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and much better! The song for this chapter is Firework By Katy Perry. It's a pretty well-known song, but it always makes me happy! Campe Diem!


	6. Thriller

David held a flashlight right below his chin as he gestured with his hands, 

"Then the ghost came up, with little Joey's unfinished homework in hand. He gave it to his parents and he was grounded! Now that kids are why you always do your homework before you play your spooky video games" Max rolled his eyes and said,

"David, that was the saddest attempt at a scary story I've ever heard. Like damn, I'm genuinely concerned." David huffed,

"Language Max, well, when I was your age I would be scared to sleep at night after a story like that. I mean the rest of you must be terrified" The campers all shook their heads and Space Kid spoke up,

"Yeah, I wish my uncle were here, he'd tell you guys all about the moon landing!" Neil rolled his eyes,

"Yeah like you're related to any of those guys, that's just impossible to believe." before the boy could fight back you smiled sarcastically,

"No offense David, but they have a point, kids are different nowadays. I know the campers are too scared to hear my story anyway, so maybe we should just send them to bed," you winked, "before I give them nightmares." the kids looked offended as Ered said,

"Woah, Woah, Woah (Y/N), we aren't babies" Max smirked,

"We can handle anything you throw at us." the other campers agreed and you quieted them down,

"Ok, just tell me to stop if you get too scared, I don't want you to have nightmares," you looked at David, "this goes for you too." he smiled, but he looked genuinely scared,

"I-I'll be fine (Y/N)" Max laughed,

"It's just a story, it can't be that bad," he looked at Neil, "right Neil?"Neil didn't answer, and you began,

"When I was a camper like you all, I attended a summer camp just like this. It was just a run of the mill generic, normal summer camp." Space Kid raised his hand,

"What's a 'generic'" Max shouted,

"Shut the fuck up Space Kid."

"Anyways, I was a bit of a trouble maker. I always snuck out of my tent at night. Sometimes I would go down to the docks and sit there skipping rocks, or other times, I'd meet up with my friends and we'd raid the pantry. We were swimming in the lake when my friend, I think it was Jake had a plan" David already looked afraid, as he nervously bit his nails,

"Don't make this too scary (Y/N)" all the campers looked at the redhead and said in unison,

"SHUT UP DAVID AND LET HER FINISH."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Jake. He had a look in his eyes, one of pure mischief. You see, Jake was a sucker for the supernatural, he always brought his Ouija Board to camp every year, and he kept his planchet in his pocket. You see there was a trail that we'd like with our counselors that were said to be haunted. There were rumors of demon sightings and other supernatural stuff in these woods. Jake wanted to take me, Jaclyn my best friend, and Charles on the trail after dark and have a seance." David looked like he was about to cry. In fact, tears were already escaping his eyes. So you added,

"Listen, I don't know if David can handle this so I might have to stop." 

"No, I don't wanna ruin the fun, I'll go grab the s'more supplies, " then he added, " and the emotion support blankets." you shrugged and continued,

"The day continued on like normal. We did their activities with a little mischief, saving our energy for the night ahead. We were put to bed and the counselors left to go to their cabins about half an hour later. I gathered my supplies, a flashlight, a water bottle, and my rosary." you saw Space Kid raise his hand so you said, "For those of you who don't know, a rosary is a tool used for prayer in the Catholic Church. I always kept it on me, for protection. Anyways Jake opened my tent with my other two friends and we began our hike. I got this sensation that we were being followed, but I ignored it. We got to a place in the trail called the Devil's Teeth. It was a group of rocks that looked like a bunch of teeth, rotten in the ground. We all sat on the biggest one and we began to do the seance. Jake used my flashlight to see and we put our hands on the planchet. We asked if anybody was there. Almost immediately we got a response. It was a spirit named Martha. She was only 10 years old, just like us, and she told us she attended summer camp. At this point, I had this feeling that I had to stop. I let go of the planchet, and we heard an audible 'No' we all swore we hadn't said it to this day. Suddenly the planchet jerked around the board. Then we saw 'her'. Except it wasn't a 'her' it was a man, whose knuckled dragged on the ground. His face sagged down to his shoulders. His eyes were green and crusted around the edges. In his hands, he held a single needle and thread. Charles made a blood-curdling scream and the man slung the rope around him and dragged him on the floor. He tried to escape, but he couldn't and we were all frozen in fear. As the man walked he said the following phrase,

_We'll meet again sweet (Y/N) wait and see,_

_Then through my spirit, we will finally free._

The next day, everyone searched for Charles. My counselor, Jackie was the one unfortunate enough to find him. He was found in a cave, wrapped up in a crocheted blanket. There was a smile sinister stitched in his face. His eyes were stitched shut along with his fingers and legs. The worst part was, he was still alive and was sobbing. They rushed him to the hospital, and miraculously he survived, but he never came back to the camp. The case around this man still is unsolved, so what we saw, still remains a mystery to this day." you looked at the campers, they were all silent, but looked horrified. 

Max clung onto Neil as they both sat their silently. The rest of the kids were screaming, and crying. Then Preston spoke up,

"(Y/N), that was scarier than Sweeney Todd, and that's saying something because that's Sondheim!"

Suddenly you heard a rustling in the trees. A shadowy figure burst through the trees, with a ball of yarn in his hand. he kids all started screaming. When the figure came. into the light, it was David. He had knitted everyone emotional support blankets along with s'mores supplies, he smiled,

"Anyone wants to roast marshmallows!" the kids slowly shook their heads, Max shakily said,

"I-I wanna go to bed." everyone agreed. David insisted,

"C'mon guys, s' mores always help everything!" Dolf slowly shook his head,

"Nein Danke David, I'd rather just go to mien tent tonight." You gave David a nod and he sighed,

"Fine, we'll take you back to bed, but do you guys want your blankets! Hand-stitched by me!" in unison they all said 

"No!"

You took the campers to their tents.

"Oh boy, did you tell them about how bad it was to sneak out! Did they get," David stuttered, "i-in trouble?" you laughed at David's innocence, and responded,

"They definitely won't be sneaking out now after hearing that." You continued talking to David, and you told him the story you told him was actually true but left out the gruesome details. He still looked terrified, and you arrived back at your shared cabin. You saw that someone had brought in a cot so you began bringing your stuff over to it. David shook his head,

"No way I'm letting you take the cot. I'll take it." before you could argue, David grabbed a blanket he crocheted and a pillow from the couch and laid down on the cot. You turned off the lights and climbed into the bed. It smelled like pine, not overbearing, just enough for you to notice. You were both drowsy so you said,

"I think I'm about to pass out, so good night David." half asleep, David answered,

"Good night (Y/N), you really are the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! I really liked writing David as a scaredy cat because it's just always humored me! I really have been wanting to get into horror stories, so the spooky story might not have been the best. Thank you to everyone who has read this, left comments, votes, or even all of the above (cough cough, ItsyBitsySpider01, still check out their stories on Wattpad!)The song for today was Thriller by Michael Jackson and it is a legendary song. As always, Campe Diem!


	7. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

_It's been 3 weeks since I've written in here. So much has happened. For one, Preston put on the musical 'Dear Evan Hansen' casting Max and Neil as the leads Connor Murphy and Evan Hansen. Nerris and I started a D and D game. We managed to get Space Kid, Ered, and Dolf on the campaign. Even though it wasn't what they initially signed up for, it's always nice seeing the kids try new activities. David joined the campaign for a little, but his character died in a boss fight._ _Nurf surprisingly had begun to make much progress in behavioral correction camp. Gwen and I, with our combined skills in psychology, had been taking turns giving Nurf weekly therapy sessions. I finally feel genuinely happy here at camp._

_(Y/N)_

That last sentence was true. It had been so long since you wrote in your journal. Still, there were nights, you'd wake up in a cold sweat, haunted by your past. On these nights, you'd sneak out of the cabin and walk around the camp. It was on one of these nights that you saw Max, on the dock, playing the violin. He looked transfixed on his fingers as he meticulously played out the rhythm. He saw you, and he rolled his eyes, smiled, and kept playing. You and the boy had grown common respect for one another, that even blossomed into a friendship. Some nights, you'd bring him sheet music that you printed out so he could practice more difficult pieces. Other nights, he'd be in his tent. The only person other than you and Max who knew about his special skill was Gwen 

Gwen herself had begun going out on bi-weekly dates with the guy she met on her blind date. She confided in you about her newfound boyfriend. In the last few weeks, you both grew to be best friends. She would talk about how he seemed like the type that you would love to become friends with. Then there was David and you. In the last two weeks, you both had grown very close, closer than you had been with Gwen. You would talk to him whenever you both had a moment alone. Even in large group activities, you'd joke with him. In those conversations you had, it had hit you that you had fallen for him 

You had told Gwen about your growing interest in him. She was certain he felt the same way towards you. You were pretty certain of this too. You saw him sneak glances at you all the time. During meals, he'd always take the seat to the left of you, and at the campfire's he'd always grab the stump next yours. You were happy, and everything was going right. 

"You coming (Y/N)?" the redhead asked, it was time to wake the campers. You nodded and walked with David to wake them up.

**David Pov**

David smiled, he loved mornings. Waking up with (Y/N) already bustling about was his favorite thing to hear. He was growing quite fond of her, her (H/C) hair was always perfect it seemed. Those eyes, he could melt just thinking about her beautiful (E/C) eyes. The campers were already up and eating breakfast in the mess hall when he sat down with her and Gwen. Gwen had an excited look on her face before he could answer (Y/N) asked,

"Gwen why do you look so excited?" she raised her eyebrows, "Am I finally going to meet that 'Mystery Boy' you keep talking about?" Gwen shook her head slid the newspaper to you and David. It was the ad similar to the one (Y/N) first looked at, confused, David asked,

"Why do we need another counselor?" Gwen giggled,

"Well, as (Y/N) said, my 'Mystery Boy' taking me on a cruise in a couple of days!! I figured you two could use the extra help with me gone. Plus last time we really lucked out with an ad like this so I thought, 'what the hell!' " (Y/N), looking very excited, asked, 

"Well, have we gotten any takers yet?" 

"As a matter of fact we have, it's a man named Daniel. He has previous experience at another camp. Plus he said he would 'love to educate the campers about a new life philosophy' so I'm thinking a philosophy major or something. He said he'd be here by lunchtime! I gotta go pack, make sure the kids are good!" Gwen left and (Y/N) stood up,

"Well, I better get the kids out on the activities field, see you soon David!" he waved as he watched (Y/N) effortlessly escort the campers outside. She was completely and utterly mesmerizing. She could do everything just perfectly, and everyone loved her.

Then it hit him, isn't four counselors too many? I mean, Mr. Campbell was iffy about three counselors, but four? What if he was just as perfect as her? David didn't want to have to leave Camp Campbell, or (Y/N) He wanted to befriend the new counselor, of course, but he was afraid this new guy was better than him. David shook these intrusive thoughts and went outside. The kids were all sitting down making paintings, Dolf came up to David and showed him his painting,

"Look, David! I made a picture of me looking out a balcony at the other campers!" (Y/N) looked genuinely disturbed at the painting and shot David a look. He smiled and encouraged the young,

"Keep up the good work Dolf!" David walked over to (Y/N). She was smiling and walking around the campers as they painted. David asked her nervously,

"So, are you excited for the new counselor?" she smiled,

"Yeah, I'm excited to see what he adds to our dynamic you know? Plus Gwen has good judgment on this type of thing, she chose me right?" David gulped,

"Yeah, you're great! I'm sure he'll be great too, it's just I'm worried tha-" before he could finish, a blonde-haired man in all white said,

"Hello? I'm here for the job listing?" he smiled at the girl, "You must be (Y/N), the woman on the phone told me about you, I'm Daniel"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's gonna happen with Daniel?? I won't be updating until Friday because I'm going to be preparing for my sister's 17th birthday. The next chapter should be really good, and I hope you all are gonna get pumped! Thank you to everyone reading this, I legit scream every time I see a notification on here! If you have any suggestions for things you want to see, I'm always open to any ideas! The song is Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day, it's an amazing song! Campe Diem!


	8. Hypnotized

**Your POV**

David grinned at the man. You realized something in those few moments. David was nervous, and it was obvious he was trying to hide it. But why? Daniel looked like a clone of David, except the white outfit, blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. You could see how that would unsettle someone. You held out your hand,

"Well it's good to have you here" he shook your hand,

"The pleasure's all mine so, what is someone so beautiful doing out here in the woods?" slightly flattered and offended at this comment, you couldn't find words to answer his question. David then spoke up, bringing both of you in a hug,

"Well you two seem to get along well!" he let you both go, "Lunch is in five minutes so we better round up the campers, I'll give Daniel the tour during lunch so I can show him the ropes. We can introduce you after they eat." David walked off with the blonde and he gave you a wink. Something about that guy was, off. You rounded up the kids and took them to the mess hall. During lunch, you sat alone at the counselor's table. Through the window, you saw Daniel laugh with David. You were upset not have him to talk to during lunch. When it seemed like the joke was over, he'd just smile. He also hadn't blinked since he arrived. It was unsettling, to say the least. Suddenly you heard a voice,

"Umm earth to (Y/N)? Get your fucking head out of the clouds." Max, You thought and you smiled at the cynical boy,

"Hey Max, what's up?" he looked shocked,

"What's up? What's up is that you guys hired a freak! I mean, don't you get weird vibes from him?" you nodded,

"He did seem... odd, I'm sure he's nervous. Just give him time, I mean, you did that for me right?" 

"I dunno, just...," he shook his head, "Forget it." he walked away. As he walked away, you thought some more about your strange new co-worker. He seemed pretty... Forward. He was obviously interested in you, but how? You sucked at reading signals. As you went deeper down the rabbit hole, you heard the perky redhead's voice and he opened the door,

"And this is the mess hall! Usually, it's a mess, but (Y/N) is excellent at keeping the kids under control!" you saw David sneak glances at you as he took Daniel through the line. Daniel, however, stared at you, and you heard him say to himself,

"Soon" David seemed none the wiser to this, but it freaked you out. They got their food and sat down at the table you sat at. You got up and went to the kids. That comment made you uncomfortable. Soon? What was soon? Max might be onto something. The counselors finished their meals and David called them to a group,

"Hey, campers! How was lunch?" they all gave responses. When they finished Max asked,

"David who the fuck is that?" before he could scold the boy, Daniel said,

"Watch the language their little fella" you continued,

"Kids, this is Daniel. He's a new camp counselor here at Camp Campbell," that was a mouthful, "Gwen is going to be on a cruise this week, so please be on your best behavior. We don't have an activity planned today, so I was thinking Daniel could tell us a little about himself." Daniel smiled,

"Why (Y/N) what a wonderful proposition! I'd love to get to know these kiddos and you as well! David, I think you mentioned something about the paperwork you had to fill out, you'd better get to that!" David weakly smiled,

"Y-yeah... I'll do that. You guys don't have too much fun without me." He sadly walked away, you went up to him. You saw how much he hated doing paperwork after getting the rights to do Preston's play last week. You rested your hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, I can handle it if you want me to, I know how much you hate the paperwork-" he shook his head,

"No it's ok (Y/N)," he smiled, "you've never had to do this before, you wouldn't know. Thank you though." you removed your hand and gave him a hug,

"See you in a few" he walked out the door. You took the kids outside in the field. Daniel's hand brushed you a couple of times while you walked by him. You tried to ignore it, but it felt very uncomfortable. You had the kids sit on the ground. Daniel himself began to speak,

"So kids, have any of you ever heard of Xemüg and the Millenia Wars?" Max was definitely right about this man. He talked more in detail about this religion of his. Nurf, Dolf, and Space Kid seemed genuinely invested in it and asked the occasional question. As he finished up he said,

"I need a few campers to help me with a little project of mine." immediately, the three camper's hand's shot up, "Great! I promise everyone will be included in the end, (Y/N) will watch the rest of you while we prepare." looking confused, the kids walked over to their camps and played. You watched them and Daniel said,

"Do not fret (Y/N), I promise, soon it will be revealed." he held your hand and gave it a swift kiss. You pulled it away and you said,

"Sorry, I think I gave you the wrong idea." he sighed,

"Xemüg says differently, you will grow to love me (Y/N), you'll see." He walked away. You walked over to a table in woodworking camp and sat on it. Daniel's words disturbed you. What you said was true, you were not interested in him. There was David who currently had your attention anyways. You were just figuring out how to tell him how you felt. Max came up to you, along with his friends Neil and Nikki. Max climbed up on the table you were sitting at

"He's a fucking cultist (Y/N)! It's obvious! You got to get David to fire him!" you rolled your eyes at the boy,

"He's not a cultist Max, he just has a religious veneration and devotion towards a particular figure or object" Neil groan and facepalmed,

"That's literally the google definition of a cult," he looked at the reader, "look it up if you don't believe me." Nikki slapped him,

"Quit breaking the fourth wall Neil! This guy is dangerous, obviously! We could feed him to the wolves I could mayb-" you quickly shot this down

"THERE WILL BE NO FEEDING TO ANY WOLVES IN MY WATCH. I don't like him much either, but he has the right to believe what he wants." Max shouted,

"Fine, just wait and see, he's gonna brainwash us, or make us drink Kool-Aid or something sadistic like that!" You walked away from them. David walked over to you. He looked absolutely drained from doing the paperwork. You gave him a hug,

"David! Thank goodness you're back! How was paperwork?" he immediately perked up,

"It was pretty darn draining, but I got it done. I have to send it in later this week, but it's done!" You continued talking when David noticed Nerris was stuck in a tree, he went over to get her down. You smiled at him, he was such a good counselor. Dolf came up to you, tugging on your jean pant leg. You crouched down,

"What is it Dolf?" he looked worried,

"Space Kid fell when we were with Daniel, can you help him?" You patted his head,

"Of course, can you take me to him?" he nodded. You followed him to the woods by the amphitheater. You didn't see Space Kid anywhere. All you saw was a small tin shack with the words Purification Sauna. You froze, Max was right! He was a cult leader. Before you could make a sound, you saw a certain blonde-haired man with cold blue eyes smiling at you. Then everything went black.

**David Pov**

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)??" it was like she disappeared into thin air. A million different thoughts came into his head. Was it the wood-scouts? No, they're not relevant to this chapter. Maybe she ran off? She wouldn't, just this morning she seemed happy. David smiled, he loved seeing her happy. Her smile always was perfect, it was always so... genuine. Stop daydreaming about her David he thought, where ever she is, she needs help. A voice caught his attention,

"Looks someone finally knocked some sense in your head, Romeo." David spun around. It was from Max. David sputtered,

"Max I- ah, well, I'm glad to know you paid attention at Shakespearian Literature Camp!" the boy rolled his eyes,

"That's not the point David! That new counselor guy you hired? He's a sadistic cult leader! Look around, he's taken all the other campers and (Y/N)" David looked around, they were all gone, even Nikki and Neil. "(Y/N) is the only counselor who actually isn't fucking awful and she is serious danger! Are you with me or not?" David shrugged,

"I don't know, Daniel seems nice to me. What if the campers are throwing a surprise party?" Max sighed,

"Fine, well, I'll send you a card to the wedding ceremony."David looked confused,

"Wedding cer-ceremony?"

"Ha, you really are oblivious aren't you? Daniel obviously has his eye (Y/N)," he raised his eyebrows, "I mean, he would've saved her by now instead of standing here like a lunatic. But what do I know? I'm just ten. I think I'm going to join the rest of them. See ya, David." Max walked off. David huffed, but then he started thinking. He imagined (Y/N), holding hands with the blonde. Love in their eyes as they taught the campers second aid. He couldn't handle it, he had to help her. He followed Max from a distance and saw him walk into a sauna. Daniel then said,

"Well, it looks like the last guest is finally here for the feast! Max, come and join our family." Max walked out. His clothes were bleached white and his pupils were enlarged, he smiled,

"I love you Daniel" shocked by this, David said to himself,

"Max doesn't love anything!" then he saw the campers. They were all standing by a table with a bowl of kool-aid and some crackers. They all had white outfits on and they all looked like they were in a daze. He then looked at (Y/N). She was wearing a white dress, different from the normal outfit of her camp shirt and jeans. With enlarged pupils, she asked Daniel,

"Is there anything you need me to do Master Daniel?" he looked over at David and smirked and pulled her in,

"Kiss me my beautiful dove." she leaned in and gave him a swift kiss. For a mere moment she looked at David, helpless and scared, but then immediately she continued smiling and served the kids glasses of punch. David was furious, then spoke to Daniel,

"I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go." the blonde smirked, and sympathetically said 

"I'm afraid you can't do that. I've upheld all the requirements in my job description." David pulled out his guitar

"Well, what good is a counselor, without camp songs?" 

"Why David," Daniel pulled out a Violin, "I thought you'd never ask" David sang first, he was polite, but he made it know to the blonde he was better for her than he could ever be. When it was Daniel's turn, he tried to diminish David's positivity. David was mad at this point so he sang along with the blonde. The blonde grabbed some of the kool-aid, becoming a part of the song and he drank it. He immediately passed out. David called the ambulance and they came and picked him up. As he was loaded into the ambulance, he said one thing,

"I will be back for you (Y/N). He can't save you again" David looked at the ambulance as it went away and just said,

"That must've been some bad kool-aid." Max facepalmed.

"You, you are an idiot." David looked at (Y/N), her (H/C) hair was a mess and she looked sick. She shook her head,

"Wha- what just happened," she looked back at David, "David! You have to fire Daniel he's a sadistic cu-" David brought you into a hug,

"Cult leader yes I know, are you ok?" the other campers all looked confused. David told them Daniel wouldn't be coming back. It was getting pretty late so David decided that they should go to bed. (Y/N) went over to the docks while he did this. The campers didn't complain about the early bedtime. In fact, they were rather quiet. They went to their tents without a word. After they all went in, David walked around for several minutes to make sure there were no stragglers. After determining they were fine, he joined (Y/N) on the dock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long chapter to write! Also, I go to high school next week virtually so I'm not going to update as frequently as I usually do, but trust me, I will still update. Writing is a way for me to relax and take time for myself. Thank you to you all, you guys are seriously amazing, and I hope you are all enjoying this book. The song this chapter is Hypnotized by Set it Off, my best friend showed it to me and I've become obsessed with it ever since! Well, Campe Diem!


	9. Stand By Me

**Your POV**

You sat there on the dock. The water was beautiful. It was mucky, but still, it was captivating. Millions of thoughts filled your head. You hadn't remembered much from the afternoon. All you remembered was the feeling. It felt like you were trapped, trapped inside a small box. Finally, someone had opened it. Memories came back slowly there on the dock. A stranger holding your hand, his arms around your waist, his lips on yours. The thought disturbed you greatly, but it was hard not to think of it. Soon that stranger had a name in your mind. Daniel. The name was bitter on your mind. Tears began to flow as more of these thoughts penetrated your mind. You then heard a voice from behind you,

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

It was from David. You felt embarrassed for being so weak in front of him, the vulnerability was something you rarely showed. Something in you felt like you could show David though. He'd never hurt a fly, well, other than his ex's boyfriend, but that was beside the point. You shook your head and he sat down next to you. He seemed to notice your distress and he asked you,

"Is everything ok (Y/N)?" your voice cracked as you spoke,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly, you started feeling a small feeling of discomfort. You felt your heart start to race. It felt like you had just run a mile. Your arms grew heavy, as your head started to reel. A million voices seemed to fill your mind. Everything grew hot, but then it went cold. It was like you were back in the small box. You quickly got up and said,

"I have to go," David looked confused and he stood up next to you. He reached out to pat your shoulder and said,

"(Y/N)? You know can talk to me. I'm here for yo-" you raised your voice,

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he looked scared at your sudden outburst, "I- I'm sorry I didn't mea-"

You felt awful for scaring him, but you didn't know what to do. Everything felt so loud, you had to get far away. You began to walk away. The walking turned to speed walking. Before you knew it you were sprinting. You stopped when you reached the amphitheater. You sat on the stage and looked out. Tears started running down your face. You began to cry, letting it out felt right. You heard footsteps draw nearer but you wouldn't look up. You already knew who it was.

Defeated, that's how you felt. I blew it, you thought to yourself, why would he ever want to talk to the psycho who ran from him at the dock? He's probably gonna say he hates you. Just like Josh did. David then spoke softly,

"Hey, is (Y/N) hiding under that (H/C) hair?" you continued crying, but the comment made you smile a little, "I'd like to talk to her. It makes me sad to see her upset." you moved your hair out of your face and looked at him. You were certain you looked like hell. The crying had stopped, but you still were hyperventilating. You remembered your sister always told you to count your breaths when you cried. Breath in, and then out and repeat the process. Your voice was grainy but you still croaked out,

"Thanks" you put your head on his shoulder and he pulled you into a hug,

"Hugs always make me feel better" you felt tense and then relax. He always gave really good hugs. You felt as close to normal as you had felt after the events of earlier. You apologized,

"I- I'm sorry I ran away from you, I couldn't stay there, I don't know why." you looked down, "I don't remember much from today, memories are coming back slowly though." he let you go,

"Hey, it's not all bad though," he smiled, "you really did rock that white dress though" you laughed. Then you smiled at him,

"But really, you didn't have to come."

"Of course I did," he looked down, "I mean, I care about you a lot." you smiled,

"I care about you too David" he got up,

I- uh actually learned a song for you earlier." he walked behind a curtain and pulled out his guitar, "Paperwork doesn't usually take that long, I was going to play it tomorrow because it's uhh been one month since you've been here," he sat down next to you,

"Do you need a tuner? I have perfect pitch?" he shook his head,

"No, I tune it every day, so it's always in tip-top shape." he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a pick. He moved his fingers along the fretboard and played a C chord. You smiled,  
"That sounds nice," he started playing the intro. He smiled at you. He began to sing,

"When the night, has come, and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see." his fingers moved effortlessly to each note as he sang. He then looked at you, "No I won't be afraid. Oh, I won't be afraid just as long, as you stand. Stand by me. So darling, darling!" he continued singing to you, the blush grew on his face with each verse. While he sang you let yourself feel the emotions you had been repressing. You really, really liked him. As he continued, you knew he felt it too. He finished his song and he looked at you,

"(Y/N), I've never felt this way before. You just are, amazing to me. I mean, you're sweet, very pretty, and you just have an amazing mind. Gwen's been helping me out because she knows more about this romance stuff than I do." he turned red, "I really really like you. I was wondering, if -uh, you wanted to be, my girlfriend?" you smiled at him, and grabbed him into a hug. You answered,

"Yes! A hundred times yes!" he was practically shaking, 

"R-really?"

"I really like you too, I just didn't know how to say it." he squealed picked you up and spun around with you in his arms. He put you down and apologized,

"Gah, sorry I got a bit carried away." you waved it off,

"It's ok, I rather liked it." You both sat down and continued talking for 20 minutes or so. You pulled out your phone, it was 1:30 am, "as amazing as this is, we gotta go to sleep. Camp is in 5 hours" David agreed,

"You're right, I just wish tonight could last forever." he waved his arms, "This part, not the part where you were sad." you sang,

"Not as long as you stand by me" he smiled at this. You both walked in silence, enamored by each other's presence. You felt his hand brush by yours. You let him interlace his fingers with yours. His hands were soft, yet calloused from the work he did at camp. You both arrived at the cabin. You were so tired, you didn't both changing into your pajamas. You simply crawled into your bed. Before you went to bed, you said to him,

"Goodnight David," he yawned back,

"Goodnight (Y/N), sweet dreams." you went under the cover and pulled out your phone and texted Gwen,

"BOY DO I HAVE THE TEA FOR YOU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for waiting to read this. I'm sorry about the delay, I was stressing about high school and I felt very overwhelmed. Thank you for reading, it really does make me happy to see people are reading what I'm writing. Also, I probably won't be updating as frequently because of high school, but I will continue updating. The song is my personal favorite, Stand By Me by Ben E. King. Please listen to it, that's the song David serenaded you with tehe. Campe Diem!


	10. Smooth Criminal

**David Pov**

David tried to contain his excitement as he laid on his cot. He'd accepted the fact that tonight was going to be one of the nights he'd lie awake, waiting for tomorrow. (Y/N) knew how he felt. In fact, she reciprocated his feelings. They held hands! David nearly squealed, but out of respect for her, he was quiet. Soon enough the morning came he heard (Y/N) get up. He felt her nudge his shoulder,

"David, you awake?" he shot up and saluted,

"Good morning (Y/N)!" relaxing a bit, and smiling he asked, "How'd you sleep" she grinned

"I slept well. How about you?"

"I uh," he scratched the back of his head, "didn't sleep too great myself" he quickly added, "There are some nights I lie awake just waiting for tomorrow! Anyways, you go ahead and get ready!" she looked concerned and asked,

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I can handle the activities today." he shook his head,

"I'll be fine! You go ahead and get ready!" she grabbed her uniform and headed into the bathroom. He went ahead and changed into his counselor uniform. She came out right as he was tying up the yellow shirt on his neck. She pointed at it,

"I don't think I've ever asked you, where's that from?"

"It's from when I was a camper here at Camp Campbell!" gushing he continued, "Oh you would've loved it (Y/N)! This camp is so amazing!"

"Yeah, I've really enjoyed it as a counselor. I can't even imagine being a camper here though." she looked down, "I'm usually not really the 'camp ' type." David frowned, he wanted her to enjoy camp, suddenly he had an idea,

"I'm sorry to hear that (Y/N). I'm sure you would've loved Camp Campbell back in the day though! Anywho it's about 6:30, you go wake up the campers! I have to set up for a special activity today!!" She looked intrigued,  
"Well David, what is this 'special activity'?" he pouted,  
"I can't tell you, that'd ruin the surprise!!" she rolled her eyes and she walked out the cabin door. David watched her as she walked away. He was so giddy for the new activity. It was going to be amazing! She was going to love it so much!  
**Your Pov**  
You start walking to the mess hall, but then decide to glance back. You see David smiling at you. You still couldn't comprehend that you were dating him. Romance had always been a struggle for you. It always was difficult for you to admit your feelings, but with him, it felt... easy. You went to the tents to find everyone awake. They were milling about, talking. Something was off, you looked around and counted heads. There was Ered teaching Nikki to skateboard, while Nerris watched nervously. Dolf was showing Nerf his painting, the bully looked genuinely intrigued by the painting. Then there was Harrison who was talking to Preston, probably criticizing Wicked for its inaccuracy in magic. Space kid was badgering Neil as he worked on what looked like a missile. You then took a double-take, where was Max? 

You checked behind the tents and inside a few and he was nowhere to be seen. You then heard a rustling in the forest. This startled you as you turned around. You saw three boys, all wearing scout uniforms. Maybe they were lost? You smiled at them,

"Are you three lost? I can help yo-" one of the boys, who had red hair and oily skin covered in zits interrupted you,

"Snake, who is this beautiful lady in my midst." you rolled your eyes, teenage boys are so annoying. The boy with an eye, who you assumed was Snake spoke up,

"That is (Y/N), Pikeman! She is a new camp counselor here at Camp Campbell. She arrived a month ago. Petrol and I have kept close surveillance on her, and I think the Scout Master would be happy to have her as his servant." 

"Ha ha ha," you got down on your knee, "Enough with the jokes, where's your camp? Your leader is probably worried sick" they looked at each other and the redhead whispered something to them. They nodded, and the tallest one, who was a bit taller than you grabbed you and duct-taped your mouth shut. You tried to squirm, but he was too strong. The other two boys bound you with rope and the boy called Pikeman laughed at you and said,

"I do hope the blindfold doesn't mess up any of your pretty make up." at this point you were pissed. You spat of the duck tape and said,

"Fuck you Pikeman!" you began to shout for David, "DAVID HEL-" suddenly you felt a cool cloth touch your mouth. You breathed and instantly, everything went black.

**David Pov**

Oh no!! She caught him staring. David was a blushing mess as he walked to the amphitheater. He really hoped it didn't set (Y/N) off from him. He never wanted to creep her out or anything. He cleared this thought from his head as he approached the stage. On the stage, he saw Max tied up and an old camper, Jermy, who had now become a wood scout sitting on top of him. The gross boy sighed,

"Awww beans" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!!! I've been SWAMPED with the school. Virtual is not as easy as I thought it would be :(. It is labor day so I have more free time, I will probably update on Monday as well because you guys deserve content and you are all so sweet. Thanks for the comments and the votes, and seriously, whenever anybody comments, I look at their works and DANG why are you guys all so talented like I'm Jelly!!! Anyway, the song this time is Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm. As always cAmPe DiEm!


	11. South of Heaven

**David Pov**

David took a double-take and began to speak, then Jermy interrupted,

"I guess you caught me." he stood up and David ran over to Max. He pulled out his handy dandy pocket knife and cut the ropes. For a few seconds, he just laid there, ropes around him. He looked completely out of it. David was going to ask Max about what happened, but that's when he heard a scream.

"David!" it was (Y/N). David jolted up and ran forward. He had to figure out where that sound came from. Of course! Jermy was a wood-scout, maybe this was another plan to overthrow the camp! Boy that'd make sense! Why'd they taken (Y/N) instead of him? He looked at Jermy for answers, but he had disappeared. As a matter of fact, Max was gone too. Oh darn, David thought, definitely, the wood scouts took them! I got to get them before it's too late! Then he remembered, Oh wait the other campers! I'll make sure they're ok first. David walked over to the tents. The kids weren't there. Panicking, David ran over to the mess hall. He walked inside and saw the kids eating. They all seemed normal, which was good. How did they all get in here though? Only counselors have the key and... David felt a hand heavy hand on his shoulder,

"Davey! Long time no see eh?"

**Your Pov**

Everything was blurred as you opened your eyes. You shook your head to tried to gather your thoughts. You sat up and looked around as you regained your vision. It was a tent, which was odd because you slept in a cabin. You groaned as you stood up, your head hit the top of the tent, so you crouched down. You saw there was a strange brown box near the entrance with what looked like a letter on it. You crawled over and grabbed the box and read the letter.

_If you are reading this, I'd like to cordially welcome you to troop 40296 of the Wood Scouts. I apologize for your less than adequate quarters, you will be receiving a proper cot by the end of the month. The parcel contains your own Wood Scout uniform along with a watch and compass. It must always be in perfect condition for a uniform check each morning, You must wear it with proper respect._

Jesus, how long have I been out, you thought to yourself. You pulled out the uniform, inspected it, and put it on. It was a standard white blouse with a tie. There was a beige blazer with some iridescent gold buttons. Then there was the skirt. It brushed just past the knee, and it was made of very rough material. You picked up the letter and continued reading

_Since you have no previous experience as any type of scout, you will be required to attend an orientation at 6:00 at tent 3B. Immediately after, you must report to my quarters and I will discuss your duties privately. On the back, you will see your detailed itinerary. This will be given to you each day._

_Scout Master S._

You turned the paper over. It was strange, your schedule only had 3 things on it. 

_Wake Up: 5:15-5.25_

_Breakfast: 5:30-6:55_

_Orientation: 6:00-_

You checked your watch, it was 5:40. Ten minutes late to breakfast. Hurrying, you fumbled with the zipper to your tent. You looked around the new camp. Zeroing in on what looked like a mess hall, you ran over. You saw the trio who kidnapped you snicker as you entered the building. It was in shambles, the one at Camp Campbell was much better, due to David working on it during his break. David, your mind wandered to him, is he here too? After all, he was an incredible woodsman. You looked around the room, but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a much older man approached you. He looked like the one they called Pikeman, but much older. He sneered at you,

"I hope you enjoyed your beauty rest," he lifted up your chin, "it appears you need it." you instinctively pushed it away. Pikeman walked up, 

"Sir, this is (Y/N), the new counselor at Camp Campbell. I'm sure she'll be of good use in the kitchen," he looked you up and down and mockingly whispered to the man, " she looks like she spends too much time there anyhow." this comment made you mad so you retorted,

"I would insult you, but I wouldn't do as well as nature did you little pizza faced shi-" the scoutmaster cut you off,

"No need to get so emotional. You women are too much. Since you were late to breakfast, that means laps, two around the camp," he looked at Pikeman, "Edward, make sure she doesn't pass out." the boy chuckled at this comment. He took you outside and you began to run. The laps were easy, you had gained more endurance from working as a counselor. As you made it back to the starting point you tripped. The ground felt like a brick as soon as you hit it. Edward laughed at you as you got up, you dusted yourself off, you mumbled to yourself

"I'd like to see you do better numbnuts." You checked your watch, it was 6:55, you figured you should probably find wherever tent 3B is. After wandering around the camp for a minute or so, you found it. You walked inside and you saw a familiar face.

Max.

He looked a lot worse off than you. The bags under his eye were more pronounced. He also had bruises on his now exposed arms. Some looked recent, while others looked like they were still healing. He rolled his eyes,

"Jesus, took you long enough to wake up." you sat next to him,

"How long was I out?" 

"26 to 28 hours, give or take. Anyway, I'm supposed to give you orientation or some shit like that. It's just a video." you sat down next to Max as he started the video. It was a generic slapstick cartoon video that explained the rules of the camp. You asked Max,

"Where are the bruises from?" he froze and then quietly said,

"None of your god damn business." 

"Max you can tell me anythi-"

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS JESUS" it was silent between you two. You looked at the screen and saw a graphic depicting the social hierarchy of the camps. Camp Campbell was at the bottom, while the wood scout was at the top. You then asked Max,

"Do you think they'll come to get us?" Max laughed,

"David will probably come for you." you turned red,

"Uhhh why do you say that?"

"You're kidding me," he rolled his eyes, "I saw you two at the dock and the amphitheater. Plus he's been obsessed with you clearly since you arrived" the video ended and Max got up,

"Listen (Y/N), this place is strict, listen to what they say. Do what they say. That's the only orientation you really need to survive in this hell hole." Pikeman entered the tent and said,

"Max, come with me, we have work to do." he grabbed Max by the wrist and he followed obediently. It was clear that Max had lost all fight in him. This worried you greatly. You walked out of the tent and went to the only structure other than the mess hall. It was a cabin that looked vaguely like the counselor's cabin. You walked inside to find the Scout Master sitting at his desk. He stood up and walked over to you. He looked you up and down and held your chin similar to how he did this morning. You slapped it away and asked in a firm tone,

"You asked to see me?" the man chuckled,

"You know, you would look a lot prettier if you smiled more" 

"That's awfully sexist. You are why God invented the middle finger." the man ignored your comment and went down behind his desk. He pulled out a basket with all sorts of cleaning supplies. He walked back over to you and dropped it on your feet, causing you to jump and yelp in pain. The man gave what looked like a smile to you,

"You are to call me sir from now on. I want no more of your sass. Now, your first task is to clean my cabin. I want my pillows fluffed and my comforter neatly on my bed. After, you are to cook lunch for me and the scouts. There is a pantry in the mess hall. After that, you are to clean the uniforms of the whole patrol by hand. Including mine. Then you will cook dinner tonight and fully clean the mess hall to my specifications. Failure to finish these tasks will result in your little runt, errr Mark, being punished. Understood." You didn't know what these 'punishments' entailed, but for Max's sake, you nodded. He left and you got on your hands and knees and picked up the supplies from off the floor. You thought of the bruises on Max and all the sexist comments fired at you. You started to clean windows. When you looked outside, you saw Max.

Standing alone across the large group of the wood scouts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a bit of a longer chapter for you! Anyway, the song is "South of Heaven" by Slayer. It is very hard rock, but it is SOOO good! Thank you as always for reading and cAmPe diEm

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as often as I can, I have so many plans! Also, every chapter is gonna be a different song title I suggest listening to them!! They're all from my playlist. This is gonna be a long fiction and I'll try and update consistently. This story is also going to be published on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net if you like those formats better. Cheerio! And all comments are appreciated!


End file.
